Redescobrimento
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Acima de tudo, havia amor entre eles. (Amor capaz de nutri-los o suficiente para fazer surgir a vontade de reestruturarem-se.) Aviso: Yaoi/Lime. Spoilers sobre a trama.
**Disclaimer:** No. 6 e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos sobre eles são reservados a outras pessoas. (E eu certamente não lucro com eles ou com a história que escrevi.)

Fic escrita para o amigo secreto da galerinha do Homoclub/Twitter~

E... Acho que a minha amiga secreta, Lory, só não vai me matar (embora possa ter vontade) porque ela é de Libra.

Já peço perdão desde já pela parca qualidade, pelos eventuais esbarrões no OOC.

No. 6 era o único dos seus fandoms que eu conhecia mais ou menos *facepalm*, e mesmo assim me fez sair da minha zona de conforto (e me deu alguns surtinhos de achar que nada estava bom).

Espero que goste- DIGO: Espero que possa me desculpar por qualquer coisa.

* * *

Seus olhos cinzentos continham o mesmo ar considerado por muitos como ameaçador. O Muro estava em ruínas, mas também o estavam a Distrito Oeste e Número 6. Pensou que deveria estar acostumado - sabendo que jamais estaria.

Pela primeira vez, olhar para o céu - agora limpo, brindando-lhe com o sol da tarde, e dando-lhe a impressão de ainda divisar as formas de Elyurias - encheu-o de mais do que simples esperança. Durante os minutos de ponderação, concluiu que agora poderia ter um propósito. O primeiro passo, logicamente, seria encontrá-lo longe do palco, longe de seus livros... E longe de Shion.

Ao contrário da cidade, Nezumi não estava em escombros. Sentia-se… Fortalecido, mesmo sabendo que estivera vulnerável... Mesmo que Shion estivesse longe. Mesmo que, no fundo, nada pudesse reparar sua alma esfacelada pelos horrores de toda uma vida.

Perambulou pela vizinhança, oferecendo as contribuições em seu alcance para aqueles que dele precisassem.

Quando retornou à sua casa, constatou, satisfeito, que nada nela parecia ter mudado. As altas estantes continuavam repletas de livros. O piano permanecia intocado.

Com Macbeth e Lady Macbeth (esta última, uma aquisição mais recente, enviada por Shion diretamente de Número 5) - aliás, o que ele pensava ao batizar seus ratos? Ainda pior: o que Shion pensava ao batizar seus ratos com nomes de personagens shakespearianos trágicos?

Perguntava-se como ele estaria. Shion sempre seria uma lembrança constante, quase um enigma a ser desvendado desde aquele primeiro encontro anos antes.

Sentiu as pálpebras pesando irresistivelmente. O ato de fechar os olhos levou-o a devaneios inquietantes.

Primeiro, foi o fogo. Soldados invadindo o setor que um dia fora seu lar. Não apenas disparando, mas eliminando todos os seus conhecidos - seus pais, sua família - da maneira mais cruel possível. Ainda ouvia os gritos enquanto corria para longe. A pele de suas costas sofria com o ardor doloroso das queimaduras. Sobretudo, sentia-se perdido e sem direção.

O ar que respirava, passada a cortina de fumaça, rescendia a puro desespero. Seus olhos buscaram o céu, sem sucesso, pois a visão fora obstruída pelas labaredas e pelos corpos caindo. Ele ainda era pequeno demais, jovem demais, para processar tais acontecimentos.

Depois daquilo, ele sequer recordaria de seu próprio nome. Não saberia quem era ou quem deveria ser. Nezumi viera depois. Naquela época, já não era mais a criança que presenciara o massacre dos nativos. Quem poderia ter se tornado? A luta diária por sobrevivência quase não permitia que ele se questionasse. Quase.

Talvez por isto se sentisse atraído pelas atuações. Talvez por isto ele gostasse de encarnar Eve. Eram identidades que ele usava por pouco tempo, pela duração dos espetáculos. Encarnava personagens e se esquecia de ser Nezumi por algumas horas. Desfazia-se dos próprios fardos, para que fosse possível carregar os das personas interpretadas, despia-se de si mesmo para colocar as máscaras metafóricas.

Possuía sentimentos semelhantes enquanto cantava. Cantar, no entanto, era diferente. Ele gostava de cantar para confortar. Não precisava deixar de ser Nezumi ao cantar, pelo contrário: apenas Nezumi integralmente presente no momento seria capaz de fornecer um pouco de alívio para os cães moribundos de Inukashi.

Não precisava deixar a própria identidade para trás ao cantarolar para si mesmo; para reconfortar-se nas noites em que via mais injustiças do que o habitual ou quando deparava-se com os crimes perpetrados pela cidade que amaldiçoava diuturnamente.

Número 6 significava apenas uma coisa para ele: massacre. Perda, exploração, e desolação. Nada de bom poderia sair daquela cidade. Toda a maquinaria sinistra para a manutenção do mundo ilusório encontrado dentro dos muros era cruel e desprezível.

Queimá-la, desmantelá-la até que sobrassem apenas pó e ruínas ainda seria pouco. Era assim que ele pensava. Mas, antes mesmo da destruição do muro que protegia aquela falsa utopia, ele transformou-se. Foi transformado. Tocado e remodelado por alguém. Por Shion.

Jamais poderia esperar ou prever que acontecesse com ele. Quando as suas defesas haviam desmoronado? Nunca fora tão vulnerável. Nunca permitira que alguém se aproximasse tanto a ponto de abalá-lo.

Shion apresentou-lhe a emoções novas, completamente desconhecidas. Da primeira vez, quando o escondeu e tratou suas feridas, Nezumi soube pela primeira vez o que era o calor humano. Mais do que isso, o encontro encheu-lhe de toda a esperança que jamais conhecera.

– Eu sobrevivi – murmurou.

Não estava completamente desperto quando ouviu um latido. Uma lambida na bochecha obrigou-o a abrir os olhos, apenas para deparar-se com a expressão simultaneamente intrigada e irritada de Inukashi.

– Não por muito tempo, se continuar descuidado e falando coisas sem sentido sozinho.

Ergueu-se, colocando de lado o livro, e encarou Inukashi. Como era habitual, ela estava rodeada por seus cães.

Nezumi manteve um semblante taciturno por segundos. Gargalhou em seguida, em um rompante.

– Tem certeza? Não temos muitas preocupações agora… Nós precisamos apenas nos reconstruir. Reconstruir todo o nosso mundo.

– E sobreviver, você quer dizer.

– É verdade. Mas agora não se resume a isso... Espero que continue assim.

Inukashi abriu um largo sorriso. Conhecendo-a tão bem, Nezumi não esperava algo agradável.

– Ouvi dizer que o teatro já está quase totalmente reconstruído. Você vai voltar a atuar, Eve?

Nezumi encarou-a. Inukashi podia ser bem incisiva e às vezes o irritava por pura diversão, ele desconfiava. Talvez, Nezumi pensou, irmãos agissem daquele modo.

– Ainda não me decidi.

– Uma pena. Eu bem queria ver como está a sua atuação agora.

– Eu não disse que vou parar, disse?

Inukashi deu de ombros. Um dos ratos de Nezumi retornava com uma correspondência na boca. Um recurso que utilizava bastante naqueles meses. O rapaz abriu-a prontamente.

– Notícias do seu namoradinho, estou vendo.

– O nome dele é Shion, Inukashi.

Jamais imaginara que algum dia estaria na posição de receber cartas de Karan a respeito de Shion. Era com gratidão que recebia as correspondências. Não era raro, também, que ela lhe enviasse comida: usualmente, iguarias que ela mesma fazia.

Não havia mais uma separação tão drástica entre eles. No entanto, tanto Shion quanto Nezumi viam o afastamento como necessário para que pudessem se reconstruir depois de tudo. Era temporário, afinal, e sabiam que se reencontrariam.

Respirou fundo ao encarar o limite da cidade. Ainda que estivesse um esqueleto curioso, um híbrido com algumas partes completamente destruídas e outras ainda em construção. Se não fossem a delimitação ainda claramente marcada pelos escombros do muro divisor de mundos, Nezumi não saberia que aquela um dia fora Número 6.

Não deixava, porém, de ser a cidade que tentara destruí-lo por diversas vezes. Permitiu-se um riso irônico. Ele resistira. Estava vivo. E destruíra aquela maldita cidade. Portanto, não havia o que temer.

Seus pés avançaram. Fechou os olhos, recordando-se dos caminhos feitos pelos ratos; caminhos que vira apenas pelas câmeras neles instaladas. Não era tão bom para decorar mapas quanto Shion, mas saberia se orientar.

O nome na placa colocada na entrada da loja não deixava dúvidas. Chegara ao lugar certo.

Encarou os pães na vitrine. A julgar pelo cheiro que podia sentir antes mesmo de abrir a porta da loja, sabia que uma nova fornada estava pronta. Criara o hábito de enviar agradecimentos para Karan algumas vezes por semana.

Um rapaz com cabelos brancos - e um avental da mesma cor - estava atrás do balcão, segurando uma grande forma repleta de pães frescos e quentes. Quase derrubou-a ao ver quem era o cliente que entrava.

Foi com passos apressados e um largo sorriso que Shion buscou o abraço de Nezumi.

Ainda era fácil arrancar sorrisos de Shion. A rotina reconfortava-lhe. Retomar os estudos em Número 5 foi uma maneira de honrar a memória de Safu. Quando retornava à cidade que antes era Número 6 durante as férias, auxiliava a mãe na padaria.

Ajudar alguém em necessidade continuava a ser parte de sua rotina. Estava satisfeito por continuar sendo Shion, por ainda ser o Shion que Nezumi conhecera antes da invasão ao Instituto Correcional.

Mentiria se dissesse que não estava mudado. Suas mutações, entretanto, iniciaram-se quando Nezumi entrou em sua vida. Sem Nezumi, jamais aprenderia a importar-se tanto com os outros. Em seu próprio auto-julgamento, imaginava que provavelmente acabaria se tornando uma pessoa egoísta. Alguém preocupado apenas com a própria vida, preocupado apenas em obedecer sem jamais questionar.

Testemunhara e vivera horrores que ensandeceriam a mais centrada das criaturas. Toda aquela experiência, porém, apenas mostrara a ele a importância de continuar com suas gentilezas. Aprendera o grande de valor de permanecer bondoso. Era também uma maneira de redimir-se por um momento de descontrole naquela ocasião.

Sua capacidade para destruir - para matar, saber que possuía aquele impulso dentro de si, mesmo que tenha sido em um momento de choque (e, porque não?) de necessidade - ainda o aterrorizava.

Preferia espantar - ou tentar - as lembranças. De qualquer maneira, os estudos mantinham-no bastante ocupado. De qualquer maneira, ainda era Nezumi quem povoava a maior parte de seus pensamentos, junto com a mãe e com o bebê que salvara.

Uma mão afagando-lhe a cabeça despertou-o para a realidade. Nezumi estava à sua frente. Eles se reencontraram. Não havia sido uma promessa em vão. De certa forma, todos os acontecimentos daqueles últimos meses pareciam um sonho distante. Uma lembrança obscurecida por um delírio, talvez.

– Ei, Shion. Perguntei se você quer voltar para a nossa casa por um dia.

"Nossa casa." Proferira aquelas palavras de forma tão natural, quase ao ponto de confundirem Shion. Qual seria seu verdadeiro lar? Não deveria ele estar com Nezumi? Sua única resposta foi um gesto afirmativo.

Shion trocou algumas palavras com a mãe e despiu o avental antes de sair. Durante a caminhada pelas ruas, foram surpreendidos por uma abelha. Shion estacou, apavorado. Nezumi retirou o lenço do pescoço - o movimento espantou o animal - e usou-o para cobrir o outro. Abraçou os ombros dele numa tentativa de reconfortá-lo.

Caminharam lado a lado, com o silêncio pesando e quase torturando-os.

– É estranho sair daqui e ver tudo assim.

Nezumi estreitou os olhos. Inacreditável. Julgava ingênua a observação de Shion; ainda mais depois de tudo. Mas não era isso o que ele mesmo queria? Que Shion não deixasse de ser quem era?

Por outro lado, para alguém que o ajudara mesmo sabendo sabendo de sua condição de criminoso perigoso, para alguém que jamais vira a miséria do mundo exterior, exigir rigidez, ou frieza, ou mesmo realismo cru e puro, era injusto.

– Não é estranho para mim – deixou a resposta escapar em um sussurro, por fim. – Vamos andando.

A casa que dividiram por algum tempo parecia exatamente a mesma. A atmosfera envolta em calmaria era a única diferença. Não estavam em fuga. Não lutariam, a não ser contra os demônios das lembranças e aqueles criados pelas próprias mentes.

Nezumi colocou um disco em seu antigo gramofone e a sala encheu-se com a melodia suave. Enlaçou a cintura de Shion e guiou-o nos primeiros passos, contando-os. Deixaram de valsar por um instante, apenas para que Nezumi fizesse Shion rodopiar sobre o próprio eixo.

– Sua dança melhorou muito. Esteve praticando, Shion? – Um sorriso pretensioso delineou-se em seus lábios. – Ou apenas teve um bom professor?

Quando retomaram a valsa, Shion aproveitou-se da proximidade e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Nezumi.

– Tive o melhor professor que poderia ter.

– Exatamente o que imaginei.

Shion buscou os lábios de Nezumi, para beijá-los. Teve o ósculo correspondido, ainda que brevemente.

– Não me diga que é um beijo de despedida, Shion.

– É um beijo de redescoberta.

Nezumi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Porque nós nos conhecemos bem, mas não sabemos o quanto nos transformamos depois que nos separamos. – Shion tentou explicar-se. – Faz sentido ou é muito confuso?

Recebeu um muxoxo como resposta. Shion encolheu os ombros. Sentiu a mão quente de Nezumi deslizar sobre a cicatriz avermelhada de seu pescoço. Nada que não tivesse visto: testemunhara as mudanças naquele corpo, e ainda era capaz de se lembrar da apreensão que sentira na ocasião; do medo de perder aquele que já lhe salvara.

Seus dedos ágeis deslizaram para os botões da camisa de Shion. Não os abriu, porém.

– Você consegue ser bastante bobo, Shion. Se o que vivemos antes de nos separarmos nos modificou ou não... Isto pouco importa.

Miravam-se com intensidade, como se pretendessem desvendar as almas por trás dos olhos que fitavam. Gravitavam ao redor um do outro arrastados pela força irresistível do magnetismo.

Souberam que a intensidade do encanto era mais uma coisa que compartilhavam (assim como a cama, assim com as cicatrizes, assim como a história deles, assim como as promessas).

Se indagados - mas não havia outras testemunhas para interrogá-los que não os clássicos nas estantes - não saberiam dizer quando ou como chegaram à cama, quase totalmente despidos.

Recordariam-se, contudo, da fricção de suas peles contra os lençóis, das mãos unindo-se, das trilhas de beijos que ofertaram e acolheram (e que demoravam-se ao passar pelas partes marcadas dos corpos).

Marcaria-lhes indelevelmente a suavidade daquele momento, a força das emoções que preenchiam-lhes.

Havia ainda o ruído das respirações ofegantes, o único som existente no mundo naquele instante. Por minutos, horas ou dias - até mesmo anos - pareciam existir apenas Nezumi e Shion, envoltos em carícias, despreocupados por estarem unidos.

Acima de tudo, havia amor entre eles.

(Jamais pensariam que pudessem consertar o que havia de errado, as partes quebradas que carregavam.)

Amor suficiente para encaixar-se entre as frestas, para sedimentar - mesmo que precariamente, pois eram apenas tentativas, e ainda poderiam aprender - a relação renovada.

(Amor capaz de nutri-los o suficiente para fazer surgir a vontade de reestruturarem-se.)

A comunhão de seus corpos atestava que aquele era mais do que um reencontro: era uma fascinante redescoberta.

Quando o sono dava mostras de envolver Shion, Nezumi aconchegou-o. Beijou-lhe a testa e esperou que ele fechasse os olhos.

– Você sempre será você. E eu me importaria pouco, se não fosse, contanto que você estivesse comigo. E você está aqui, é tudo o que importa para mim. Cumprimos nossa promessa.

Ainda era difícil, para Nezumi, desfazer-se do velho hábito de permanecer sempre em estado de alerta. Jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas a presença de Shion o acalmava. Sentia-se seguro o suficiente para não lutar quando as pálpebras começavam a pesar com a chegada da noite.

Seus temores sobre o reencontro não passar de um sonho foram dissipados com o cheiro da refeição que Shion preparava. Mais um dos sorrisos facilmente arrancados quando ele percebeu que Nezumi acordara.

– Você ainda está aqui.

Shion suspirou. Uma risada breve ecoou pelo cômodo.

– Você não parecia querer que eu fosse embora, na verdade.

Nezumi interrompeu-se, segurou delicadamente o braço de Shion, para ter a atenção dele (que parecia sempre muito fascinado com os livros, e cujo olhar invariavelmente encontrava alguma lombada jamais vista no mundo em que vivia antes).

– E não quero que vá.

Para Shion, também, era importante que estivessem juntos, que partilhassem aquelas ocasiões.

– Não irei a lugar algum, por hoje...

(Não importava onde estivessem, não importava o que vivessem, o fato de saberem que poderiam ter a companhia um do outro era bom o bastante. Era o que fazia tudo ficar bem - não de uma maneira idealizada e perfeita, mas de uma maneira real.)

* * *

N.A.: Fic publicada no Nyah no dia 28/12/2015.


End file.
